


Antivan Leather

by Harlequin_Ravenwing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Ravenwing/pseuds/Harlequin_Ravenwing
Summary: During the Fifth Blight, Grey Warden and Mage of the Entropic School, Ellanne Amell discovers a kindred spirit in the dark as she shares a night of desperate passion with an elven master assassin.A one-shot originally posted on Fanfiction, now significantly revised and updated and published here for the first time.All characters property of Bioware, I just play with them..
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 16





	Antivan Leather

# ANTIVAN LEATHER

"You're relieved, my love." Grey Warden, Alistair Theirin gently laid his hand upon the shoulder of the robed, seated figure beside the campfire and smiled. The light of the flickering flames enhanced his chiselled features and it was hard not to notice the love burning brightly in his hazel eyes.

Acknowledging his presence with no more than an abrupt nod of the head, Ellanne Amell rose up and moved off toward the supply crates, groaning inwardly as she tried to ignore the crestfallen look he gave her as she turned away from him. Maker knows he was bound to be hurt by her seeming indifference, wondering just why he warranted such callous dismissal, but the reality was that he hadn't done anything wrong. He had said nothing to offend her, done nothing to hurt her and if she was being truly honest with herself, Alistair would never knowingly stoop to such things anyway.

The simple truth was that it was all her fault.

Sleeping with him had been her first mistake…

In a few ways, they were quite similar. He had been brought up in the Chantry while she had been reared by the Circle of Magi, and neither of them had experienced what could be considered a conventional form of family life. He was a relatively new Grey Warden just as she was, pledged to defend the lands of Thedas against the Darkspawn threat, and they had both been thrust into the midst of a Blight with only each other to look to for guidance. Furthermore, they were survivors of the Battle of Ostagar where so many of their brothers and sisters had fallen, and now they were essentially outcasts in their own land thanks to the treachery of Teryn Loghain Mac Tir.

However, it was there that the similarities ended…

When they met, Ellanne had thought Alistair to be kind-hearted and honourable, if somewhat naïve and evasive. At first, she thought the way he acted around her was due to the fact that he was uncomfortable around mages, but soon she realised that it was his inexperience with women that caused him to deflect so many of her questions with gentle humour and shy avoidance. It was that part of him that held a certain fascination, and Ellanne had been drawn to it like a moth to the flame. Handsome and attentive with broad shoulders, a muscular frame and short sandy-blond hair, the physical attraction had been undeniable. Then realising that the feelings were mutual, it had only been a matter of time before she took him to her bed, feeling his longing as he claimed her with each and every thrust, and hearing him cry her name as he spilled his seed along with his innocence.

But then, he had fallen in love.

Though she cared about Alistair more deeply than she had ever expected to, she knew their relationship was destined to fail. Whereas Ellanne was a mage specializing in the schools of Entropy and Spirit, both of which required a certain darkness inside, he was a former Templar and true force of light. As much as they could try to make it work, they could never, would never truly understand each other. Alistair was just too good, and from the moment he had confessed his true feelings for her, she knew she was never going to feel the same.

Her heart was being pulled in a different direction…

Flushing slightly and with guilty tears in her eyes, Ellanne snatched up the supply inventory and began inspecting the crate of runes destined for Kinloch Hold.

"Ah, my dear Warden…"

Although the voice was smooth and familiar, Ellanne was momentarily startled as the owner stepped confidently into the light, his pearly white teeth glinting brightly and his lithe elven body moving with inhuman grace and deliberate sensuality.

"Zevran, I…I didn't see you there."

"No, apparently not." The Antivan's silken voice was like warm water cascading over her. "But I cannot help thinking to myself 'Zevran…why is it that the Warden looks so unhappy these past few nights and has taken to her tent all alone?' A beautiful woman should not look so sad. Perhaps there is something I can do to help you…feel better?"

Ellanne gasped as the elf fully emerged from the darkness. He was dressed only his leather britches, the coppery skin of his hairless torso glistening in the firelight. Her eyes drank him in as he stalked toward her like a great cat, shoulders rolling and the taught muscles of his abdomen flexing with every step. A trail of golden hair just below his navel snaked its way down beyond his waistband, inviting any keen observer to wonder just what else lay beneath the softened hide…

"What are you doing up?" She asked matter-of-factly, trying desperately not to look if she was staring.

"Oh, I am?" Zevran looked down toward his crotch and then flashed her a most mischievous grin. "And here I thought I was just answering a call of nature. It must be the company I'm keeping lately."

She couldn't help but smile back, completely unable to resist that wry expression even if she wanted to. Indeed, it only seemed only to enhance the beauty of his fine elven features as she marvelled at his full and generous lips, smooth high cheekbones and exquisitely pointed ears. His nose was thin and straight, sloping gently upward toward the delicately arched brows that perfectly framed his almond-shaped amber eyes. A swooping umber tattoo curved its way down the left side of his face like three claw marks, each following the contours of his cheek and for a change, his long white-gold hair hung loose of its customary braids, stirring over his shoulders in the gentle breeze of the night.

"I was just checking the supplies." She said softly, clearing the lump that had formed in her throat. "Then I was off to bed."

Maker above…his very presence was so intoxicating that she felt an ache deep down inside as he slowly approached her.

"Off to bed alone again?" Zevran shook his head and meaningfully glanced toward the campfire. "Tsk tsk, such a waste. Alistair is…how shall we say it… not satisfying your urges, no?"

Ellanne stiffened as she felt her back bump against the crates and was surprised to find she had been slowly backing away from him.

"Alistair and I are…are…" She struggled to find words as Zevran inched even closer, his face only inches away from her own now. "That is, we…um…"

"I have seen the way you look at him…" Zevran purred, his breath hot against her skin. "And yet I have also seen the way you look at me. I would not however, wish to be the cause of something unpleasant if you two are still…"

"We're not." She stated quickly, the plain, simple truth of the statement resounding in her very soul. "It's over."

"Oh?" Zevran was pressing against her now, fitting his body snugly against hers and causing her to tremble. "Is he aware of this?"

"No, n-not yet." She stammered, feeling somehow relieved that she had finally told someone. "I just need to tell him and, um, explain that…explain I never meant to hurt him."

Despite the fact it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate, Ellanne was dimly aware that one of Zevran's hands had alighted upon her waist, while the other was reaching up to caress a lock of her soft dark hair…

"He is a good man, that one." He murmured, planting a deliberate kiss at the base of her throat and flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin. "Perhaps too good for people like you and I. It can be…too much, I think…."

His hand moved steadily up her body toward her breast, but Ellanne grabbed his wrist.

"What do you mean, people like us?"

The confident look never left Zevran's eyes even as he arched an eyebrow at her and folded his arms. "Grey Warden, you and I are alike whether you choose to accept that or no. Your spells, one could say they are quite…poisonous, actually. Yes?"

Once more, Ellanne felt tears of frustration burn in her eyes as she looked back into the elf's almost arrogant face. "So, you are saying what exactly?"

"What I am saying, my dear Warden is that we are both agents of death in our own ways." He reached up and cupped her cheek, gently wiping away her tears as he drew in close again. "You kill as certainly with your dark magic as I do myself with my blades and poisons. It is who we are and what we do. After all, is it not true that though we show one face to the light, the assassin and the mage always operate best from within the shadows…?"

His lips found hers before she could even form a reply. They were soft and sensual and his kisses tasted vaguely of bitter spice and sweetest honey. His tongue darted artfully into her mouth, twining around her own and drawing her deeper and deeper into the depths of his passion. Purposefully, his hand travelled down past her waist and beneath the skirt of her robe before he pressed his expert fingers between her legs, and she heard him gasp softly in surprise as he found her smallclothes already damp as a result of his attentions…

"Stop…" She panted breathlessly, pulling away as a fire began to burn deep inside her much more dangerous than even the breath of the fiercest dragon. "I…I just need to catch my breath."

"Warden, did I displease you…"

"No…" She answered, smoothing down her robes and drawing deep, shuddering breaths to calm herself. "I'm just not ready for this…"

Ellanne's heart was hammering loudly in her chest as she realised for the first time that Zevran was not just an incredibly handsome and sexually attractive confident elven male, but someone who perhaps did truly understand her, someone with a dark side of his own, someone who could fulfil her needs while never asking her to compromise who she was and maybe, just maybe even someone she could love.

And the thought terrified her.

"Excuse me…"

He looked puzzled as she abruptly pushed past and staggered away, blood pumping through her veins and her loins aching with want of him. She saw Alistair look over as she entered her tent and quickly closed the flap, unwilling to meet his lingering gaze. He would be on watch for another couple of hours yet and would never enter her tent uninvited, so at least she wouldn't have to deal with any awkward questions until morning and then she would finally have to tell him it was over.

She could no longer deny to herself that it was the Antivan she really wanted to be with...

Whether it was because the air inside the tent felt particularly stuffy all of a sudden, or the fact that she felt flushed with longing and desire, Ellanne quickly shrugged out of her robes and smallclothes then knelt down upon the soft furs that were scattered upon the ground and tried to slow her breathing and calm her rebellious body. The evening breeze that lazily drifted in from outside went some way to cooling the heat from her naked skin, but the ache between her legs was more persistent and would not be so easily dismissed. Thoughts of Zevran's expert hands caressing her pale flesh brought a fresh rush of needful slickness to her loins, and her nipples became proud and erect as her sex throbbed, urgently demanding release from the tensions of her arousal. Slowly, she pushed her hand over the dark thatch of curling hair between her legs and slid a guilty finger between the fleshy folds of her entrance to find herself wet with desire and her nub already swollen and sensitive. Guided by the rhythm of her pleasure, she let out a quiet whimper as she rubbed and teased, trying to rid herself of this painful ache and remembering the taste of Zevran’s kisses as he had pressed his coppery skin against hers while touching her so intimately only moments ago.

"Zevran…" She murmured, his name escaping her lips as a gentle breeze stirred in the back of the tent. "Zevran…yes..."

In her mind's eye she could perfectly see that trail of golden hair above his britches and again she wondered as to what lay beyond and if his golden cock would taste sweetly as his generous lips.

Strong arms suddenly encircled her from behind and one hand was pressed firmly over her mouth while the other tightly gripped her wrist. Almost reflexively, the words of a spell came to mind as mana coursed through her veins, but then the aromatic scent of spice washed over her and she felt herself falling easily into the embrace of her assailant, curling back against his firm, naked chest.

"Now Amora, I thought at least we were at least honest with each-other, you and I?"

Ellanne could only gasp as Zevran released hold of her wrists and slid his hand down over her own, his deft fingers interlacing with hers as he gently prised apart the petals of her sex, sharing in the exploration of her silken centre.

"You say you are not ready for this…" He breathed as he lifted her hand to his lips, leaning forward over her shoulder to lick the juices from her fingers. "See, you lied to me, my dear Warden. Even though your whispers were as soft as your skin, I still heard you calling my name and this…"  
He pushed a glistening digit into his mouth, eagerly suckling on her creamy issue.

"This cannot lie."

Slowly and deliberately, he resumed sucking every one of her fingers in turn, curling his tongue around each slender digit and savouring the flavour of her desire. Only when they were licked clean, did he thrust his hand back down between her legs and resume his expert stimulation of her reddened pearl, guiding her toward a heightened state of arousal she had never experienced before.

Ellanne moaned softly as his lips brushed against her throat before delicately nibbling at the sensitive skin beneath her earlobes. His free hand alternately squeezed and kneaded her breasts, pausing occasionally to pinch and pull at the hardened nipples making her whimper with delight.

"So, tell me, Amora…" He purred as he pushed a single finger deep inside her. "Do you really want me?"

"Zevran…"

"Tell me." He insisted, sliding in another, and then stroking them back and forth as he gently eased her open. "Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me."

"Zevran…" She breathed, her body alive with sensation, the lines between conscious thought and sexual abandon blurring as he worked her. "Zevran...I…Maker help me, I need you...I need... "

Any further words were lost as her sex began to throb and pulsate and waves of ecstasy crashed over her. Each touch of the Antivan's skilful fingers was like exquisite agony and he played her like a magnificent virtuoso, drawing out the symphony of her climax as she writhed in his grip and cried out with the intensity of it all. If anyone in camp heard her, she was beyond caring as she took all he had to give and responded with a shuddering sob that wracked her body as the orgasm robbed her of all her remaining strength.

Feeling her crumble in his arm, Zevran gently lay her down upon the bedroll and chuckled as he stroked her long dark hair away from her face. "Well well, this was much needed, no? I think you need a moment to rest, my dear Warden."

His voice held more than a touch of amusement and she smiled up at him weakly as she waited for the tide of her orgasm to ebb. Lying down next to her, he propped his head up on one hand and traced the curve of her hips with the other. Looking deeply into his eyes, she noticed that they now burned with an intensity she'd never seen before and his bronzed skin glistened beneath a thin sheen of sweat. Her mind racing, Ellanne slowly rolled onto her side and mirrored his deceptively casual pose.

"Next time, give me some warning." She murmured, thinking about his hand over her mouth and the particularly deadly spell that had sprung to mind at the time. "I could have killed you, you know?"

"You forget," he laughed, inhaling her scent from his sticky fingers. "I am an Assassin, remember? You would have tried to kill me no doubt, but I would have stopped you."

"Are you so sure?" Ellanne teased as the embers of longing began to rekindle in the dangerous heat of his smile. Whether it was the hunger in his eyes or the way he openly appraised her naked body, for the first time in an age she felt completely comfortable under the intense scrutiny of a lover. Indeed, at that moment she understood all too well exactly why so many women, or men for that matter, had willingly lain with the Antivan despite knowing that he was there to end their lives  
Not that it mattered right now.

No, right now it was only about Zevran and herself and the reckless desire that led her eyes downward toward that curling golden trail above his waistband.

Smiling wolfishly, Ellanne's free hand slid down to the leather laces of his britches and slowly she began to draw them out, inch by agonising inch. Beneath the soft hide, his obvious member was swollen and hard, straining to burst forth with each and every loosening.

Watching her work, Zevran arched a perfect eyebrow and grinned. "Oh…so now we are playing a new game, are we?"

With the swiftness and grace of a hunting cat, Zevran quickly shifted to his knees and drew her up with him. Eagerly she sought his mouth as she continued to work on his laces, flicking her tongue over his soft, pouting lips. He kissed her then, hard and ferociously. So hard in fact that she felt his teeth bite down on her lip and her tongue registered the iron tang of blood, but she didn't care. With more certainty than she had ever known, Ellanne understood only that she wanted him and wanted him so much that it made her ache deep inside her soul. All she could conceive of was how much she wanted not only his body, but his approval, his pleasure, and most troubling of all, possibly even his heart.

Before her heated ardour could be chilled by this most alarming revelation, Zevran's tongue was in her mouth again and she instinctively reached out with her own, twisting it around his in a deep dance that sent shivers through her entire being. His warm hands easily found her bare breasts and he tweaked her nipples, tenderly at first and then more roughly as his breathing became heavy with need. 

After what seemed an eternity, Ellanne's hands finally released his throbbing member from the confines of the leather breeches and she pulled back from his hungry kisses.

"I wonder…" She began, looking downward suggestively. "Are your lips the only part of you that tastes of spice?"

Unashamed, Zevran simply smiled broadly and leaned away from her. One of his hands grasped his shaft and stroked it invitingly while he held the other up to her face and gently cupped her cheek.

"You realise of course, that there is only one way to find out."

His touch as light as it was insistent when he guided her head toward his jutting member. Ellanne felt her stomach knotting with nervous excitement as her eyes travelled down his toned body to the coppery length of his hardened cock, the end swollen a deep, needful red, glistening wetly with the promise of his release. Almost casually, he drew the smooth skin back and forth, stroking more excitement into his already engorged member as her lips ghosted across his tip, tasting the beads of glistening dew that had formed there. Swirling her tongue around his sensitive hood, she was aware that Zevran had thrown back his head and was panting heavily as she tasted him, and every now and then, the tang of salty semen seemed to tantalise her tongue, though to her it was as sweet as the finest honey from Rivain. It gave her somewhat of a thrill to feel him struggling as he fought to control his hips from thrusting, and she decided there and then not to delay his pleasure but to give in to his urgent need as she took him into her mouth, sucking sweetly all the while. At that, Zevran let out a rather loud and exultant groan as he tangled his fingers in the lengths of her thick, dark hair and set a rhythm that had her alternately suckling and tugging at his member. With each stroke of her hand and every caress of her tongue, his member lengthened and thickened and Ellanne found herself moaning along with him as she slid her head back and forth, back and forth. She felt a thrill as he shuddered suddenly, breathing out a string of what she could only assume were obscenities as he fought against his peak, denying the urge to come undone but his groans were becoming increasingly desperate and insistent. For a moment she thought she had him, his shaft hard as iron and his head swollen to bursting but in an incredible show of control, Zevran gently withdrew from her mouth and smiled almost tenderly, before placing his fingers under her chin to lift her face up to his. With a calming sigh, he placed a tender kiss upon her lips and then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, my dear Warden." He said softly, gently pushing her backwards until he lay above her. "Believe me when I say that if you had continued this rather pleasant action…" He suggestively sucked her tongue and then flashed a meaningful glance toward his groin. "I should have spilled my seed before I had the chance to know how it feels to be inside you, fucking you while I fill you even as you’re begging me to stop."

"You think I will beg, do you?" Ellanne purred, running her fingers through his golden hair and kissing the elegant sweep of his jawline.

"Indeed." Zevran answered with a wolfish grin. “You will not be able to resist. I am most skilled in such things, or so I’m told anyway."

“Really?”

Zevran’s only answer was a knowing look and he began to trailing kisses back down her throat, his skilful tongue tracing delicate patterns on her skin as he slowly made his way toward her plump, soft breasts. His hands were deliciously warm as he cupped and kneaded them, gently caressing the soft flesh in contrast to the way his small sharp teeth roughly teased at her hard, rosy nipples. Ellanne gasped and she stifled a cry as she then felt his tip brushing against her thighs, trailing his own need across them as he moved over her body. By this point, her own loins were dripping with need of him and she yearned to feel him inside her just to end the ache that was causing her back to arch and her limbs to tremble with anticipation. 

But then he was moving again, his tongue flowing over the soft bump of her stomach toward the dark thatch of hair covering her sex.

Then he stopped.

"Excuse me a moment."

With an ostentatious flourish, Zevran sat up and finally removed his leather britches then paused in order that she could see him as nature had intended. Propping herself up on her elbows, Ellanne stared at the fully naked Antivan and felt her cheeks flushing deep pink. His slender hips and shapely thighs were as coppery as the rest of his skin and the golden curling hair that had so enticed her in the first place, was like a tidy nest about his jutting member. She could smell his musk even more strongly now, but this time it was complimented by the smell of leather from his britches, fine Antivan leather to be sure, and she breathed in deeply letting her approval show in the flashing of her eyes.

Basking in her admiration, Zevran raised an eyebrow and then with that damned smile of his, he reached down between her legs to directly brush a fingertip over her most sensitive area. This time is was Ellanne's turn to groan as she threw herself back against the bedroll.

"Tsk tsk, so delicate and so sensitive." He chuckled as he pressed his finger against her reddened pearl and expertly coaxed out the most exquisite reactions. "And yet, as stimulating as it is touch you so, I believe it would drive you even crazier with desire were I to do this…"

In one sudden movement, his face was as her opening and his tongue lapped at the cream that pooled between her thighs. Probing fingers delved deep inside her as he touched his lips to her nub and began to suck, tentatively at first, then harder and more urgently as she whimpered and cried, balling her hands into fists and wanting nothing more than to scream. She felt his teeth teasing gently at the tender flesh, pushing her to limits of her tolerance and to the very edge of ecstasy as her body once more gave itself over to pleasure. Sensing her impending climax, Zevran pumped his fingers even more firmly inside her, drawing out her climax and taking her to a peak of sensation that she had never attained before. Shivering with overwhelming emotion, Ellanne tried to pull away from his relentless attention, but in response he grasped her firmly by the hip and buried his face in her pulsing sex.

"Zev…stop…please…"

Her protestations were half-hearted to say the least, but she felt like a wild beast, completely out of control. As it happened, the assassin paid no attention anyway and just kept on nibbling and pumping away inside her. In a frantic effort to stop him, or was it to spur him on, she grabbed his hair and gasped in exquisite agony, but she could neither remove him from his task, nor get him to pause for even the slightest moment. Instead she found herself thrusting up onto his face as his tongue now explored every inch of her, and the way she felt inside as her inner-walls spasmed and clenched around his fingers, heralded the onset of the most delicious release…

This time she could not help but call out his name as the orgasm shook her body and soul, making her scream and shudder, robbing her once more of both her strength and will alike.

How long she lay there she wasn't sure, but the scent of leather and spice called her back to consciousness as Zevran climbed up over her body and buried his face in her neck.

Whispering softly in his native tongue, he tenderly caressed her skin as if calming a wild horse and placed delicate kisses all along her shoulders, collarbone and neck. When he again found her lips, it was strange to taste her own issue as her explored her mouth, plunging his tongue into her throat and indulging in deep lingering kisses that seemed to steal the breath from her lungs. Strong hands grasped both her wrists and raised her arms above her head as he kissed the sensitive skin of her underarms, and she felt his member throbbing against her abdomen as he planted his legs on either side of her body, straddling her beneath him. When Zevran finally pulled back, there was a feverish gleam in his eyes and his voice was heavy with desire.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, looking at her hungrily. "Do you really trust me?"

"I do."

The answer was spoken before she truly had time to consider his words, and only then did she notice he had grabbed the leather laces from his britches and was hurriedly tying her hands to the central tent pole.

"Now you are my prisoner, Amora." He whispered lifting her legs high over his shoulders, forcing her back to curve into the soft furs below. "Now let us see if I shall be merciful, as you were to me when we first met, no?"

Still feeling weak from orgasm, Ellanne felt a momentary panic as she strained against her bindings but then Zevran began sliding his tongue along her inner thighs, his hands caressing the soft roundness of her elevated buttocks. There was no treacherous stab in the throat, no murderous intent to rob her of her life, but instead his lips sought out her sex as he slipped first one finger, then another inside her aching core, preparing her for what was to come.

The anticipation was almost too much to bear…

"Please…" Ellanne begged, pushing hard against his fingers. "I want you, Zevran. I…I need you."

His lips and fingers ceased their intimate work and a predatory expression came over his face as rolled over her, placing a strong, slender arm either side of her head to support his taught, muscular body.

"Mi Amora…"

She stiffened slightly as she felt a new pressure at her entrance and then gasped as Zevran slid his cock inside her in one, single fluid motion. So slick was she that he was able to use every inch of his length and she heard him let out a moan as his hips fitted snugly against her buttocks, pushing even harder in order to completely hilt himself inside her body. She cried out as he rhythmically started rock back and forth, grinding his pelvis in small circles and causing his shaft to shift within her even more deeply and she felt as if she was being opened from the inside in such a way that she wanted it more and more. It was almost a relief when he slowly began to withdraw from her, easing out inch by inch until his tip once again touched against her swollen, moist lips, but then he slowly thrust into her again but this time his thrust was definite and with purpose as he penetrated her with the whole of his length.

Several more times he took her in the same slow and deeply penetrating way and his eyes blazed with amber fire as beads of sweat formed upon his brow. 

Suddenly and without warning, he thrust his cock into her so quickly that she cried out at the shock of it and strained even harder at the bindings holding her arms above her head. His next thrust was just as fast and hard, and she cried out again but this time it was at her own pleasure as he ground into her, pushing every last inch of himself into her core. Another thrust quickly followed, then another and another but this time she revelled in the sensation of his length and thickness as the aching longing she had felt for so long, was turned into something that was beyond her experience.

At her heady cries of pleasure, Zevran began to take her in earnest and his rhythm was fast and certain as he took her and rode out the waves of pleasure that were washing over her entire being. Frustration warred with ecstasy as Ellanne struggled to be free of the bonds that kept her hands from exploring Zevran’s lithe, sculpted body and she pushed back against him as much as she could as his thrusting became even harder and more insistent. He seemed to delight in her reaction and added his voice to her own as he buried himself inside her, trapping her beneath him as he mercilessly impaled her with his golden shaft.

"Zevran…" She breathed, his name both a blessing and a curse as he worked his own form of magic on her body. "Zevran wait…I…I’m…"

She couldn't quite believe it, but yet another orgasm was already causing her sex to throb and pulse even as her limbs were trembling with fatigue and she closed her eyes to await sweet release from the onslaught of sensation.

However, before she could peak, he suddenly withdrew from her completely leaving her feeling empty and hollow. She almost gave a desperate cry of despair, thinking it was his intention all along to leave her in that state but instead he dropped her legs to his sides and then pressed his body firmly against hers. There was an unfamiliar look on his tattooed face as he glanced about the tent and then she felt her heart leap into her throat as she followed his eyes where they had settled on her weapons…

In the space of a heartbeat, Zevran had grabbed her own long knife from its resting place near her spell books and she quickly wrapped her legs tightly about his waist trying to hold him in place as she struggled desperately with her bonds, but his intent was not to end her life with a single stroke but to sever the cords that held her so he could feel her hands upon him and revel in the intimacy that comes from touch. 

As soon as she felt the leather slacken about her wrists, Ellanne looked into Zevran’s eyes and hesitantly lifted her hand to his face. He wore a strange expression as she traced the umber curves of his tattoos and he flushed slightly as he turned away, placing his own hand over hers and whispering her name as he entered her once more. This time he was tender, almost loving as he set a rhythm that was as insistent as it was gentle. Ellanne wrapped her arms about his neck and he let himself be drawn into her embrace, seeking out her lips with his own and kissing her deeply, passionately, exploring her taste with his tongue and sharing in her very breath as much as he shared in her body. In that moment, she felt like her entire world had become the elven assassin and with every thrust of his hips it was driving them both to the peak of their union. They writhed against each other and savoured the simple interplay of skin against skin as they became one. He took her to a place she had never known and she saw something in him that wanted this for her, needed this for her and somehow, she knew he was more than a little afraid of such a connection. Then thought gave way to instinct and Ellanne's nails pulled bloody rents in Zevran's back as he pressed his hard length into her once more, his rhythm faster and his control gone as the expression on his face betrayed the certainty of his own imminent release.

"Oh, my Ellanne…!"

He called her name as he came, his member swelling solidly as his seed erupted into her body and filled her from within. She cried with him as she felt her own climax finally breaking free to release her from the exquisite and delicious agony of their union. As her core pulsed and throbbed, so too did her heart as a powerful feeling, both exhilarating and terrifying, forever changed her in ways she had not anticipated and while he held her later that night, his arms wrapped tightly about her shoulders as she pressed against him, it took all of Ellanne's inner restraint not to share the secret of the three little words that were foremost in her thoughts and burned into her heart.

It was almost a relief when sleep finally claimed them both.  
________________________________________

Zevran Arainai watched the Grey Warden mage from a distance as she bathed in the lake. The early morning mist shrouded her in a thin veil of opacity, but he could just make out her curvaceous body in the hazy light. He shook his head. Last night had been more than he had expected, more than he had even imagined but it was not the sex that gave him pause for thought, though it had been pretty fantastic, even by his own high standards.

No, it was the feeling afterwards.

That was unexpected...

He frowned, absent-mindedly toying with a small, bejewelled object in his hands as he watched her rinse the grime and sweat from her hair.

He felt...anxious...anxious and different.

He had chosen to rise early that morning and left her sleeping. Not because he wanted to and not only because the rest of his clothes were in his own tent on the other side of camp. It was because though most certainly all of their companions would have heard their cries last night, he had no real wish to flaunt such things in the face of Alistair knowing that the former templar had now lost his beloved Ellanne to another man.

His beloved Ellanne?

Interesting choice of words, Zevran! 

Frowning slightly, he raised his eyebrows and shook his head again. This was…unforeseen, difficult, a little surprising and in truth, a feeling to which he was wholly unaccustomed, but he was sure that...was he…yes, he was sure…he was sure that he had seen the very same feeling reflected right back in the calm grey eyes of the Warden.

Speaking of whom, now she was leaving the lake and had wrapped herself in a towel as Alistair emerged into the morning air and cautiously approached her. Zevran's breath caught in his throat as he watched her step forward. Would she fall into his arms and take Alistair just as she had taken him? 

Why did that suddenly make him feel afraid and slightly possessive?

Last night they had loved each-other only for pleasure surely…

There was that word again. Why did it come so naturally to mind when he thought about the Warden?

"We have to talk…there's someone else."

He heard her voice drift across the campsite and silently, he withdrew from his position to leave them to it. There was no fun in watching a man having his heart torn apart. Zevran had learned that lesson first hand, many years ago.

Still, she had made her choice then, and she had chosen him it seems. The thought was both exhilarating and terrifying.

His deft fingers slipped the earring he had been playing with back into his pouch, and Zevran closed the tent flap against the morning light. Unsure of how to proceed, unnerved by the depth of feeling he had for the Warden he sat alone in the darkness and contemplated his next move.


End file.
